Finding Comfort
by DweebessAlert
Summary: Anko's report after their mission on the the Land of the Sea. She needed to tell them what she knows right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:**** DweebessAlert does not own Naruto and any other characters. Dweeb is just filling out some time gaps. ^-^

**Anko's Arc**

Mitarahi Anko is a _Tokubetsu Jōnin_-level _kunoichi_ from Konohagakure. She was sent in a mission with Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame to protect a shipping convoy in the Land of the Sea, which was the country where she was found after Orochimaru had branded her with his Cursed Seal, and subsequently abandoned her. Since her memories were intentionally erased of the event, she was purposefully sent to the Land of the Sea by the Godaime-Hokage, hoping that she would remember some memories. After the mission, Anko found her way back to the place where she received the Cursed Seal from Orochimaru and remembered what had actually happened. She was glad to discover that she wasn't tossed away like trash as she first had thought, but chose to leave him herself.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

At the _Hokage_'s Tower, reporting back from their mission. Anko told most of what happened on their mission.

"Well done." The _Hokage_ congratulate her fine _shinobis_ for their accomplished mission putting her best _Hokage_-face to hide how happy she was that all of them came back in one piece, "All of you can take your rests, you deserve it. Shizune, accompany this girl to the hospital and take medical examinations immediately." She paused for a bit, eyeing Anko, she's hoping that this mission did the trick to recover her lost memories. "Dismissed!"

Shizune took Isaribi to the hospital immediately and Naruto and the others decided to go to _Ichiraku_'s for ramen.

"Anko-_sensei_! Are you coming with us? Where's going to get ramen at _Ichiraku_'s," Ino asked.

"Thanks for the invite, Ino, but I have something important yet to discuss with the _Hokage_,_"_ she said with a smile.

"Alright, see you around, Anko-_sensei_." Ino said wondering what else is to be discuss when everything in their mission was already reported.

* * *

><p>Tsunade stood up from her sit and faced the huge window at her back. "So, Anko…" she stopped for a moment, "What is this <em>important<em> thing you want to discuss with me?" she asked even though she already know what it is about.

"My memories…" Anko whispered, a bit uneasy on how to tell the _Hokage_. Tsunade knows that it's hard for Anko to talk about it, knowing her, she's not the type of person to open up to anyone easily. Tsunade faced her, her eyes meeting Anko's, "Are you sure it's alright to talk about it now?" her voice was soft and caring that it surprised Anko. She had never heard the _Godaime Hokage_ speak that way before.

She wasn't sure what to answer. She needed to tell her because it involves Orochimaru, the village needs the information she knows but then again, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them. She looked away from Tsunade's amber eyes, she doesn't know what say, what to feel. She wouldn't want the _Hokage_ see her break on this.

"Anko," Tsunade said softly, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me right now. But you have to in the future. You know best that those information you know is needed. You can go now and rest." But Anko didn't move. Tsunade lift an eyebrow, _'She's gonna stay huh? Well then, I'll set aside this Hokage image and just be a friend. An excuse to have sake, Shizune won't mind.' _Tsunade grinned inwardly.

"I guess your answer is you're going to tell me now?" She asked and Anko just nodded. "Take a sit and make yourself comfortable." Tsunade reached for something in her secret drawer, _sake._ "Would you like a drink?"

Anko, for a second stared at the busty _Hokage_ thinking, _'Is she serious? She's asking me to drink with her? But hey, what the fuck?'_

"What? Is there something wrong?" Tsunade asked, eyebrows coming together. "Don't tell me you don't drink?"

"N-no, milady." Anko said immediately. _Why the hell am I stuttering! _Then she reached for the cup and take a sip. Her body relaxed, and felt more comfortable. Seeing this, Tsunade smiled and said "Just don't tell Shizune about this, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Anko chuckled.

"I haven't had a drink for a while that seemed like eternity." Tsunade sighed thinking starting this conversation like this might help Anko to be more comfortable. "She's more like a mother who's looking after her under-aged child, not an assistant."

Seeing the _Hokage_ talked like this in-front of her is quite amusing, Anko thought. She just let out a chuckle. "I think she worry too much about you, Tsunade-_sama_."

Tsunade laughed at her statement, "No, my dear, she worry about those paper works," pointing at huge pile of papers, "and how to get it done in a day. Sometimes I wonder what was I thinking when I accepted this job."

Anko let out a laugh and soon enough Tsunade joined her. Anko was surprised on how open the _Hokage_ is to her tonight. It seems it's okay to be open to her as well. As their laughs died down, there was silence. But not awkward, more of comfortable silence between the two.

"Before we left Konoha, there were a lot of experiments that happened. A few _jutsus_ were developed that he taught me…" with that start, Anko told Tsunade what information the village needed from her. So many information, even embarrassing moments like when experiments gone wrong, the outcome of some experiments weren't what was desired. Their conversation were long and lasted through almost all night. Both women have a flush on their cheeks due to their drinking. It was a comfortable conversation and almost over.

"…and that night, he gave me this damn curse mark. The pain was unbearable, I thought I was gonna die. The next morning, he checked on me and he was actually amazed that I was still alive." Anko stopped and took a deep breath, "But he said that I- I lack of hatred, I lack the desire of power, so he.. so he…" Her voice filled with emotions.

"Abandoned you." Tsunade continuing her sentence, looking at the purpled hair _konoichi_ with sympathy.

"No" Anko whispered, almost not audible.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:**** DweebessAlert does not own Naruto and any other characters. Dweeb is just filling out some time gaps. ^^**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"…and that night, he gave me this damn curse mark. The pain was unbearable, I thought I was gonna die. The next morning, he checked on me and he was actually amazed that I was still alive." Anko stopped and took a deep breath, "But he said that I- I lack of hatred, I lack the desire of power, so he.. so he…" Her voice filled with anger and disgust._

_"Abandoned you." Tsunade continuing her sentence, looking at the purpled hair konoichi with sympathy._

_"No" Anko whispered, almost not audible._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

The amber eyed _Hokage_ raised an eye brow, "No? What do you mean '_**NO**_'?" Looking closely at Anko, waiting for an explanation with an unreadable face. Anko looked at her and chuckled at her reaction.

"Anko" the _Godaime Hokage_ said with a low voice, impatiently waiting for what she have to say.

"So he gave me… the opportunity to choose whether to… to follow him or not." Anko looked down, fist clenched on her lap and shaking. She can feel Tsunade's eyes were on her. "I left him. I wasn't casted aside. I left him on my own will."

'_This is it. She's gonna let it all out.'_ Tsunade thought, and stood from her sit and moved to where Anko was sitting. She sat beside her and placed her hand over to Anko's shaking hands. Anko gasped at the contact and looked up to face Tsunade. Tsunade let out a soft smile and said "It's okay. Let it out. You'll feel much better after this," her amber eyes meeting with the chocolate pupil-less eyes and gripped tighter on Anko's hand, "I promise."

Anko shut her eyes tight and let out a sigh, "W-when I first found out that Orochimaru is doing experiments, I… I was amazed on how much knowledge he have. I a-admired him more and more, and wanted to be like him but somewhere in me, I know what he was doing is wrong. But I- I admire him so much that I set that thought aside, I'm so stupid" she paused, her voice was shaking like she was in the verge of crying, "W-when we left Konoha and stayed at the Land of the Sea, he- he taught me a lot of stuff. He took care of me when I was sick. He- he even praise me when I mastered a _jutsu_ he taught. That's the Orochimaru-_sama_ I know until he gave me this." She grit her teeth and placed a hand on her curse mark, her eyes still shut tight. Tsunade held her hand as she continued, "All this time I hated him not only for being a traitor, for giving me the burden of the curse mark, but also for tossing me aside like trash. I- I hated him so much for a wrong reason!" There's a lot of emotion in Anko's voice, most noticeable is her confusion.

Tsunade then pulled Anko into a hug, making Anko's eyes shut open in shock. Her face settling on the blonde's chest and she heard her say "It's okay, Anko. It's okay to miss him."

"_Hokage-sama…_"

"I miss him too."

Right there, Anko's wall has broken down. She started crying on Tsunade's chest so she hugged her tight. Making her feel that she's not alone, that she's not at fault of anything and that her decision of leaving him was the right thing to do. After a few minutes, Anko calmed down, only sniffs and sobs can be heard from her.

Anko was lost in her thoughts while Tsunade held her close, trying her best to calm her down. _Tsunade-sama, the Godaime Hokage with a bad temper, vulgar mouth, superhuman strength is comforting me to this level! Unbelievable! Being so close to her like this is, is just overwhelming._ She felt her blood go up to her cheeks, she was fortunate that Tsunade can't see her face. Anko let out a soft chuckle on her thoughts. Tsunade pulled away and looked at her curiously, "What's so funny?"

Anko grinned while wiping away her tears, "Oh nothing, _Hokage-sama_, I never thought that you, of all people, have that kind of soft side."

"Is that your way of giving thanks?" the _Hokage_ glared at her.

"No, Milady, actually I feel lucky to see it and experienced it" Anko answered quickly before she ends up in the hospital. Tsunade eyed her and then stood up and went to her table where her cup of _sake _was. After she finished her cup, she felt someone on her back and arms enfold on her waist, "Thank you, _Hokage-sama_, for tonight." Anko spoke softly as she rested her head on Tsunade's back. She can feel how warm the blonde woman is, and she felt her cheeks flushed. Luckily Tsunade can't see her face.

Tsunade smiled and placed her hand on Anko's, "Anytime." This made Anko blushed more. _Why the hell am I blushing!_

"I- I should be going now," Anko said as she pulled away "It's late."

"Hmm. Yeah, it's late." The _Hokage_ answered wearily. Anko bowed and headed to the door. Just as she was to go out, "Anko," Tsunade whispered, Anko stopped but didn't look back "Spend the night here. It's pretty late and you must be tired. You can sleep on the couch or I can get an extra _futon_ for you." Anko was gonna refuse her offer but before she can say anything Tsunade spoke again "And besides I wouldn't mind a company here as I work."

"You're not gonna sleep?" Anko asked, not facing the blonde beauty.

"Well, as much as I want to, I can't. You see, I need to finish those damn paper works."

Anko for a second wanted to refuse, but she felt that her body's gonna give up soon after all what happened today. And maybe, just maybe, she won't have any damn nightmares tonight. She faced the _Hokage_ and grinned "Thank you, the couch would be just fine."

"Alright, I'll get you a blanket instead," Tsunade disappeared behind a door and came back with a grey blanket on hand and handed it to Anko.

"Thanks."

"Sleep well." Tsunade went to her desk and started working on mountains of paper work.

After a few hours, Anko was fast asleep on the couch and there she was, stuck with, what else, paper work. Tsunade stood up and stretched, she walked near the couch to see how Anko was. _'Her face was like an angel'_, Tsunade found herself thinking, '_She look so vulnerable.'_

"It must be a real burden to you, huh?" she muttered. Then she walked behind her desk, looking out the window, the moon was watching over Konoha. It was a peaceful night. She closed her eyes and gave out a soft sigh. _'You care for her didn't you, Orochimaru? I know you. You can persuade anyone by your words, especially those who looked up to you like Anko. But you didn't. Instead, you gave her a choice. I don't know what's your motive in giving her that burden curse mark but I know you cared for her, somehow.' _She let a small smile crawl to her face whilst lost in her thoughts, _'Orochimaru, you're always a mystery.'_

After a few moments, she remembered the huge pile of paperwork on her desk. She then went back to work muttering, "Why the hell did I take this job again?"


	3. Chapter 3

********Disclaimer:**** ****DweebessAlert does not own Naruto and any other characters. Dweeb is just filling out some time gaps. ^^

I think, this was a bit too long. Damn. R&R.

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"It must be a real burden to you, huh?" she muttered. Then she walked behind her desk, looking out the window, the moon was watching over Konoha. It was a peaceful night. She closed her eyes and gave out a soft sigh. 'You care for her didn't you, Orochimaru? I know you. You can persuade anyone by your words, especially those who looked up to you like Anko. But you didn't. Instead, you gave her a choice. I don't know what's your motive in giving her that burden curse mark but I know you cared for her, somehow.' She let a small smile crawl to her face whilst lost in her thoughts,'Orochimaru, you're always a mystery.'_

_After a few moments, she remembered the huge pile of paperwork on her desk. She then went back to work muttering, "Why the hell did I take this job again?"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

It was almost crack of dawn when she finished mountains of paper works. She let out a sigh as she signed and stamped the last of it. Tsunade stood up on her heel and stretched. She faced the huge window at her back and watched as the sun rises up.

'_Man, I'm beat.'_ She let another soft sigh _'A nap wouldn't hurt.'_ She went back to her desk and rest her head on the table, immediately she felt herself drifting away in a deep sleep.

"…nade-_sama_…"

No response.

"Tsunade-_sama_…"

Tsunade just let out a low groan.

"Tsunade-_sama_!"

"WHAT!" the blonde woman shot up and yelled, annoyed, glaring at her assistant with a drool of saliva on the side of her mouth.

Shizune let out a sheepish smile, "Good morning… here's your tea."

Tsunade stared at her assistant with a grim look and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"It seems like you didn't have any sleep last night" Shizune said as looking at her mentor's weary look.

"Thanks, you noticed. I was having a great nap, you know" Tsunade barked at her, really annoyed.

"I'm sorry _Hokage-sama_, I have to wake you up. It's already past nine in the morning and a lot of work and reports is waiting for you," Shizune said in an apologetic tone "I was about to wake you up an hour ago but I saw that you finished all those paper work I gave you last night and…" she started to fidget and looked down as she continued, "I decided to cover up for you as you sleep when people came to see you early in the morning… sorry, I can only hold up to an hour."

Tsunade let out a sigh, "Thanks, Shizune."

"And, oh, this is the report from the medical team who's looking after Isaribi." Her assistant held out a folder and gave it to Tsunade.

Tsunade opened and scanned the file, "This is gonna be harder than I thought." The _Hokage _sighed, reaching for her tea. Shizune was about to question her mentor when the door flung a open and a loud blonde came running to her desk and slammed his hands on the table, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU CHECKED ON ISARIBI YET! YOU OUTTA BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF GRANNY TSUNADE, AND YOU CALL YOURSELF _HOKAGE_ AND A MEDICAL GENIUS!"

Tsunade's eyebrows came together in a instant and gave Naruto a death glare, "YOU WANNA TRY THAT AGAIN!"

"OWWWW!" a loud cry from the loud blonde boy can be heard even outside the _Hokage's _Tower. "NEVERMIND, SORRY~~!"

"Idiot, I just gotten the report today from her examinations yesterday." Tsunade said waiving the file in-front of Naruto.

"Oh, I see, so you were going to see her today after all." The blonde boy with now a massive black eye – courtesy of Tsunade, said as he scratch his cheek guiltily.

"That's right, you jerk. Now, get the hell out of my office!" She yelled pointing out the door. Naruto jolted and immediately comply and ran out the _Hokage's_ Tower before he gets matching black eyes.

"That boy… never learns, do he?" Tsunade muttered.

"Anyway, Tsunade-_sama_, I'll get you breakfast. Anything you want in particular?" Her assistant asked changing the subject, and she knows Tsunade must've been hungry by now.

"Anything is fine, Shizune. Thank you." She replied rubbing her temple. Shizune bowed and gone in a second.

Tsunade stood up to stretch when something that's draped on her back fell. A blanket. She looked at it with a questioning look. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ She picked it up and remembered, "Anko-" then she moved near to the couch. Of course, that was the blanket she gave Anko last night. "What time did she leave?..." she folded the blanket unconsciously. "I hope she's alright."

"Who is?" a voice said that startled Tsunade and turned to where the voice came from, "Oh, sorry. Did I startle you_, Hokage-sama_?"

"A-Anko…?"

"It's like you've seen a ghost," Anko teased, walking towards the _Hokage_ who is still recollecting her thoughts. Before she could answer, her stomach grumbled making her cheeks flushed. "I guess you're just hungry, haven't had any breakfast yet?" Anko chuckled.

Tsunade turned away from Anko, "Shizune just left, getting me breakfast…" walking to her desk she asked "So, why are you here?"

"Always straight to the point," Anko teased again.

"Anko, I don't have all day!" Her voice annoyed. After that _gaki_ came in her office, her annoyance just kept on rising.

"I was gonna ask about that girl we—" she was then cut off by Tsunade.

"She's gonna be fine. Here's the examination results, if you want to know more," giving the file to Anko for her to read as Tsunade reached for her forgotten tea that's now cold. And again her stomach grumbled earning a suppressed chuckle from Anko.

"Shizune, where the hell are you?" The annoyed and now pissed Tsunade grumbled.

Anko thought of leaving, getting caught up in the _Hokage_'s anger is not one of her dreams. But still, her main objective here is not yet done. Anko walked to the desk, beside Tsunade, and placed the file down on the table. There was an awkward silent between the two until the purpled hair _kunoichi_ spoke.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and sincere.

"You already said that."

"I wanna tell you the reasons for my thank you," Anko shifted to look at her and Tsunade nodded. Anko took a deep breath, "First, for sending me back to that island. If it's not for your intimidating looks, I would have refused to go there," she chuckled. Tsunade just looked at her with raised eyebrow. "Take that as a compliment, Milady."

Tsunade shrugged it off. She wasn't comfortable with those comments like that. "Continue."

"Right. Secondly, for having a support team. If I were to go there alone, I wouldn't have survived without those brats, this curse mark was killing me," normally, Anko goes in a mission alone or with other _Jounins_. "And last but not the least," she moved closer to Tsunade and wrapped her arms around her waist, just like last night. This caught the blonde off guard and tensed upon contact. "For last night. I was actually surprised, but you understand me the most. And I really found comfort when you wrapped your arms around me last night and held me close."

In a swift moment, Anko was back in the warm embrace of the _Sannin_. "It's amusing to see this side of you, Anko," Tsunade teased making Anko blush, "But I'm glad, you're alright."

Anko smirked, "Well, what do you know, the _Hokage_ have her soft sides too."

"Shut up," Tsunade said and squeezed a bit the _Jounin_ under her.

"Ow! Not too much, _Hokage-sama!_" The amber-eyed beauty just laughed but never let go of Anko. They were both surprisingly comfortable at their position.

"Tsu…na…de…-_sama_?" a voice from the door caught both of their attention

A confused Shizune was standing at the door, holding a tray of food that surprisingly didn't fall upon seeing what she just saw. Her mentor, a Legendary _Sannin_ and the _Godaime Hokage_, known for her superhuman strength and medical knowledge, not to mention her bad temper and vulgar mouth, is hugging a female _Jounin,_ not any _Jounin_, but the psycho-ninja and ANBU interrogator of Konoha. In a split second, Anko and the _Hokage_ were separated. Anko was wearing a smirk on her face and as for the Tsunade, she was now worrying on what her assistant might think they were doing.

"I guess I gotta go," Anko said and a smirk not leaving her face. "See you around, _Tsu-na-de-hime._" She said in a teasing voice as she passed by a confused Shizune and gone by the door.

And when Anko was gone, "Shizune…" Tsunade said as she went back to her sit, "It's not what you think."

"It's okay, Tsunade-_sama_, I understand," placing the tray on the desk. "Eat up."

Tsunade eyed her assistant carefully, she wasn't sure if Shizune really got the idea right. Leaving that matter behind for later, she started to dig in on her awaited breakfast. Her attendant informed her of her appointments and other reports. After a bit of a discussion about the _Hokage_'s schedule, Shizune told her mentor that she'll be going back to the hospital to check on patients. Tsunade nodded and told her that she'll be there after finishing breakfast. Before the black haired woman disappeared by the door, she stopped and made sure that she can was far enough from her mentor before she ask the question that has been in her head since she saw Anko that close to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-_sama _?"

"Hmm?"

"Really _Anko_?"

Tsunade almost choked at her assistant's question. Before she could yell at her, Shizune already made her way out of her office.


End file.
